Cotton Candy
by OrangeLightning-Mik
Summary: Murasakibara wondered if Momoi and Kuroko would have a sweet taste together. After all, they both looked like cotton candy, didn't they? For KuroMomoWeek. Theme: Cotton Candy.


**Summary:** Murasakibara wondered if Momoi and Kuroko would have a sweet taste together. After all, they both looked like cotton candy, didn't they? For KuroMomoWeek. Theme: Cotton Candy.

**Cotton Candy**

_'I wonder if they would taste like cotton candy together too...' _he thought.

Murasakibara stared at Kuroko and Momoi. His chin resting in his palm and his bored expression present as the others practiced. He was sitting on the grass, watching everyone trying to explain Momoi how to play.

Aomine and the phantom boy, were showing her how to defend, while Kise also tried to add some tips (but he was being ignored by everyone and cried saying they were all mean to him). Midorima kept saying they were doing it wrong and that "if they were to teach her, they should do it the best they could."

Akashi just watched, and after a few minutes, he went to sit next to the tallest member of the team.

But Murasakibara was too busy thinking to notice.

They had all gotten together to practice in the park, and once they finished that hell of a training Akashi and Momoi prepared, they were spending some time just relaxing.

Well, kind of. Momoi had praised Midorima's defesive skills, and from there she ended up being taught on how to do it. Murasakibara wasn't very interested in the conversation, he didn't really care. So he went and sat on the sidelines as he watched.

_'Sa-chin has to be cotton candy...I wonder if her hair would taste like it.'_ And that's how it began.

He loved sweets, and Sa-chin looked so sweet to him...so pink. He always wondered if her hair was as sweet as it looked. It truly looked like cotton candy. The more he thought about it, the more he convinced himself she had to be related to the sweet. She was also very light too. He remembered picking her up once...

And that's how he also realized that Kuro-chin also looked like cotton candy. The blue sweet wasn't as tasty as the pink one to him, but it was better than the white one. The white cotton candy wasn't sweet enough...

He frowned as he remembered the last time he ate one.

"You're thinking a lot." Akashi stated as he looked at the tall boy.

"Oh? Aka-chin? …do you think Sa-chin tastes like cotton candy...?" the purple haired boy asked turning to the captain. Akashi just looked back at the field. The manager of the team was apparently getting mad at Aomine for laughing at her.

"Not exactly."

"Mmh..." the center turned his attention back to the pink haired beauty. "...and Kuro-chin...? Because Mine-chin doesn't really look tasty with Sa-chin." And now that he thought about it, Mido-chin didn't either…green cotton candy wasn't as usual as the pink and the blue one…

And at that comment Akashi's calmed expression changed slightly, though Murasakibara didn't see it. He was too busy still staring at the _**cotton candy**_ haired teens.

The red-head smirked, amused at the tall boy's observations. "He doesn't at all, does he," He said.

Teiko's center could only pout because he hadn't gotten an answer he wanted.

Would they be tasty together?

He saw the blush on Sa-chin's face as Kuroko explained her how to defend, getting an annoyed look from Mido-chin 'You're not doing it right, Kuroko!', a laugh from Mine-chin, 'Tetsu, that's not right pfff', and a very weird smile from Kise, 'Momocchi, Kurokocchi! This is too much!'.

The phantom boy's arms were around her, as if he was hugging her, and Momoi's cheeks were compltely red.

Well, the sweetest parts in the pink cotton candy always were the more reddish ones, and Kuro-chin made Sa-chin blush a lot.

"Kuro-chin makes Sa-chin sweeter."

He said, and Akashi either ignored him, or didn't listen, but didn't reply.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"Muro-chin, do you think Kuro-chin looks like cotton candy?"

Himuro was surprised when Murasakibara asked him out of the blue. The phantom boy wasn't someone Murasakibara mentioned often, but the puzzled look that was written on his face seemed to mean that he had thought about this very hard and hadn't gotten to a conclusion yet.

"Cotton Candy?"

"Yeah...does he look tasty with Sa-chin?"

"...Sa-chin?" Himuro tried to remember who he was talking about, and then something clicked. Momoi Satsuki, the pink haired beauty that was now Touou's manager. "Ah, your old manager?" The purple haired boy nodded. Atsushi was truly special, comparing them to cotton candy...was he planning to eat them? He chuckled as he thought about it. "Well, they would certainly look like a _sweet_ couple, wouldn't they?" he replied with a smile.

"As long as Kuro-chin is nice with Sa-chin...and makes Sa-chin blush."

Himuro smirked. "You're right, Atsushi."

If Momoi cried, her tears wouldn't be tasty, right? Of course not, tears were salty, and cotton candy was sweet...not a good combination.

After that thought, Murasakibara decided to sent a message to Kuroko.

_To: Kuro-chin_

_Kuro-chin, if you hurt Sa-chin, I'll crush you_

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Then one day it happened.

He recieved a message from Kise.

_From: Kise-chin_

_Murasakibaracchi! :D Momocchi and Kurokocchi are a couple! You should ask them if they'll dress as cotton candy for Halloween! :D_

He stared at the device, frowning as he thought of something. "...Muro-chin?" He called the shorter boy who was walking next to him.

"Yeah?"

"Are cotton candy costumes hard to make?" the purple haired giant asked.

Himuro could only stare surprised and confused about what was going on with his teammate now.

Getting no answer, Murasakibara replied,

_To: Kise-chin_

_We're gonna need a lot of candy_

* * *

**OrangeLightning-Mik: Ugh...sorry about this lame attempt to make a fic for this theme TwT I hope it isn't that bad, I think I'm ruining Atsushi...I don't know, is he too OOC? **

**And ugh, I hate that I can't seem to focus on KuroMomo, it's always from someone else's point of view ToT**

**Oh well...I tried TwT**

**This is kind of a sister fic to "Lucky One", this is the reason Murasakibara sent Kuroko a message lol**

**Please review and tell me what you think ToT**


End file.
